The Mind of a Holt
by BleedingFlames
Summary: It's the blog of Reagan Holt! Comment and she'll answer! Ain't that cool? -Reagan Holt
1. Chapter 1

**March 25, 2010**

Hello ladies and gentlemen. Reagan Ann Holt here! Let's see...Hamilton told me that the new thing was this activity called "blogging" and since I'm tired of my interfering distant cousins racking up the comment space on my cliqueme page, I might as well do this whole blogging thing. I suppose comments will be made by my yucky cousins but you can't really help them. They're jealous of me because I kick butt, I do sports like it's nobody's business and I'm the most awesome person alive on the planet!

So Ham told me that this blog was supposed to be a diary or whatever so let me start on what I did today.

I woke up at 4:00 on Dad's orders and had a breakfast of cheeseburgers, fries, milkshake, eggs and bacon and Doritos. Anybody who says that the key to a healthy body is to eat healthy foods hasn't met us yet. Anyway, after breakfast we jogged five miles and did an hour of kick boxing. That took about two hours. After that daily exercise, I went to school with Ham and Maddie.

I had the usual school routine...lessons and blah blah blah. There was no gym today which made me mad so I made a hole in Mrs. Defritsky (the History Teacher's) desk by punching it. I got five detentions for that. Dad should be proud.

When I got back home, I did an hour of football with Ham, Maddie and Dad. Mom was, as usual, the referee. Ham and me were teammates against Dad and Maddie. We won 7-6. Then we played a round of basketball then it was time for dinner.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot...I taught Arnold a new trick today! It's called putting spiders (which Maddie is afraid of) in Maddie's bed which he is doing right now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was Maddie's scream.

Till next time blog!

* * *

**COMMENTS

* * *

**

**PurpleTeckkstarr: **

**YO Reagan! Alex here! Are you going to the Spring Fling?**

_Alex, do you even think I want to go to Spring Fling? R.H._

_

* * *

_**DUDEWHATSUP**

**REAGAN! When do you need the Chemistry cheats for your exam?**

_Maybelle, I need it tomorrow okay? R.H._

_

* * *

_**Nellie Gomez**

**Dude, you are a serious whack-job**

_Says the person with a snake nose-ring, two-toned hair and the ability to sing like a pig being chopped into pieces. R.H._

_

* * *

_**Oh yeah! You can comment on this and I'll put it in the next chapter**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**March 30, 2010**

I hate Maturity classes.

Yeah, Mr. McIntyre forces us to attend Maturity lessons taught by a guy named Professor whatshisname? Anyway, the point for the Maturity Classes is completely pointless. In my point of view, by the way. Do you know what they teach in those stupid classes? How to eat with right manners! Hello! If I ate with manners, the burgers will be gone before I even took a bite out of it! If you ask me, Dad is the one who's supposed to be taking those lessons...not me, Ham and Maddie!

I hate the Cahill brats.

I used to not hate them. I mean, it wasn't their fault they were poor and branchless (Is that even a word?). But then they won the Clue Hunt and everything went downhill. Now, we're kids stuck in high school. I'm fourteen, by the way.

And do you know what's even worse? HAMILTON IS DATING AMY CAHILL!

Eww...right? They've been together for three months which is super eww. I think Maddie's falling for Dan Cahill too but of course she won't admit that. Anyway, I thought Amy had the hots for Ian Kabra or even Jonah Wizard but not my brother. I mean, my brother is a jerk and he has no absolute cuteness or hotness in him. So what does Amy see in him? Besides him helping her get out from that scrape with Isabel Kabra in Australia and helping them in Russia and in the Bahamas and Jamaica. But still, my brother doesn't even have time for me and Maddie let alone his girlfriend!

But this seems to be Ham's daily schedule:

4:00- Wake up  
5:00-6:00- Daily Exercise  
7:00-3:00-School  
3:45-:5:45- disappear with Amy  
6:00-Dinner  
7:00-Exercise  
9:00-BEDTIME

See? My brother is obviously, a dork.

Oops, Mom's calling me to wash the dishes. I hate doing chores! I'm going to ask for five more minutes to answer all your comments.

* * *

**COMMENTS

* * *

**

**Miranda Cahill of Conte**

Reagan: Do you like Dan? Does Hamilton actually like Amy?

_First question: Gross! Do you want me to kill you? Second question: See blog entry above. R.H._

_

* * *

_**Joelle8**

Reagan, when did you decide that you were tied of interfering with your cousins, and why?

_Since I have met my stupid cousins. And because they are stupid and dumb and clearly no match for REAGAN HOLT! R.H._

**_

* * *

_ANicoandDanFan39**

Really,'s nickname is Maddie?Kinda girlish if you would ask me.-Yup!This is my comment.

_Yeah, I gave her that nickname to piss her out. It's working, though. R.H._

_

* * *

_**I-AM-JANUS**

Reagan IS cool :-D! Isn't she the one who dances ballet :-)?

_Yeah I dance ballet! Got a problem with that? (I'm defensive about ballet) R.H._

_

* * *

_**Hamilton Holt**

Will you please stop calling me stupid?

_No. R.H._

_

* * *

_**Dan-The-Ninja-Cahill**

Eww, Madison has a crush on me? Gross.

_I know right. But your sister is dating my brother. Even grosser. R.H._

_

* * *

_**Natalie Kabra**

Blogs are for cool people, Dolt. Not you.

_Says the person who was labeled "Worst Dressed" when you wore a Gucci tracksuit in the Yearly Cahill Winter Ball last year. R.H. _

_

* * *

_Gotta go! Mom has steam coming out of her ears already! _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**April 12, 2010**

Yesterday Dad congratulated me on winning the Annual Kickboxing competition. My last opponent was Eric Skyes, a twelfth-grader. He was a weakling, really. I knocked him out after one punch and two kicks. The kicks to his stomach and the punch to his face. He went down like the little wimp that he is. His parents called us, though. They say he would have to be fitted for dentures. Oh well...what goes around comes around. That's the price you have to pay for playing against a Holt.

A funny thing happened today. Madison dared me to go to the hospital to visit Eric. Not wanting to look weak, I did it. Anyway, who do you think I would see in the hospital waiting room but the one and only Ned Starling.

And I know that it's Ned and not Ted because he spotted me and came over to me. I asked him what his name was and he said 'I'm Ned Starling...not Ted'. Apparently, Ted can see again thanks to the drawings I made for him during the time we were captured back in that island in England. Ned told me that he was in the hospital because they're doing another surgery on his ears. His constant headaches are gone and he can hear a little.

We talked for two hours before I remembered the dare. Well Eric Skye's brother, Ethan, threw me out when I stepped in Eric's room. I returned his rude hand gesture with a kidney jab, leaving him sprawled out on the floor. Mom, Dad, Maddie and Hamilton should be so proud.

I only realize now that I told Ned about me loving ballet. Well, he better keep that a secret or else I'll have to kick some serious butt...and I don't care if he's disabled or not.

* * *

**COMMENTS**

* * *

**A-Lucian princess**

wassup reagan! so umm do you think that every time Hamilton disappears with Amy...when they get home, Amy gets texts from Ian?, umm just a question,,,,, what's up with them dating anyway... that is totally gross...is Madison likes Dan, who do you like?

peace out! V~

_I know. It's really gross that they're dating. And I don't know about Amy and Ian. It's not like I can go up to her and ask. Eww...Madison likes Dan? That's something new. It's usually me who they pair up with Dan...well, the people whom I haven't tracked down yet. R.H._

**_

* * *

_ANicoandDanFan39**

Reagan,is it true that you're the only Holt that has a good side?(except for Hamilton.I think he's cool)

_No. I don't have a good side. If I had a good side, Dad would be yelling at me for going soft. Just because I do ballet doesn't mean I have a good side! R.H._

_

* * *

_**PurpleTea88**

Wow, if Hamilton wakes up at 4 am, what time to you wake up?

_3:00. But only because Hamilton is afraid of spiders and I live to hear his shriek in the early hours of morning. I put spiders in his bed, HAHA! R.H._

_

* * *

_**Oyako-sama**

Hahahahaha!

Reagan do you like anyone? You are awesome!:D But Hamilton isn't.=.=

_I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! Finally! Someone who knows and appreciates my awesomeness! R.H._

_

* * *

_**amy-x-ian-forever**

NO! HAMILTON CANNOT DATE AMY CAHILL!

_Join the 'Hamilton cannot date Amy Cahill' Club. Meeting starts tomorrow at five. You need to successfully break them up before you can earn your badge. R.H._


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**So a friend of mine, Kathryn, passed away last January 24, 2011 due to an accident. **

**Please give me a week to mourn her. I promise that after a week, I'll be updating all my stories. **

**PEACE.**

**Thank you. **

**Spread the L.O.V.E**

**~DestroyRomance**


End file.
